Truth or Dare Collection
by MeanStreetPosse
Summary: When the WWE Superstars and Divas have free time on their hands, the decide to play a 'friendly' game of truth or dare. Warnings: Slash! Lemons! Striaghtness! RATED M FOR A REASON!


**The individuals mentioned were not asked/ did not agree to take part in the following work. They own themselves and I mean no disrespect to anyone, for I am a fan of everyone in the WWE, just not some peoples on-screen characters!**

_Truth or Dare_

"Alright, so I have myself, Teddy, Nattie, TJ, AJ, Kaitlyn, Evan, Justin, Randy, and John." Cody Runnels read off as the group sat in the locker room at the arena. They had all decided, since they arrived earlier than everyone else, to play a game of intense Truth or Dare. TJ, better known as Tyson Kidd, had downloaded a Truth or Dare application on his iPad, and Cody had entered all the names. "Is that everyone?"

"Yep. Let's do this!" Ted DiBiase sat up and the group formed a circle.

Cody sighed. "Here we go…" He pressed the spin button. "And it's TJ."

TJ pouted. 'Of course I would get chosen first…" He was sitting by his girlfriend, Natalie. "Truth."

Cody laughed. "Your boss offers you a promotion making DOUBLE your current salary. To receive this promotion, you must orally service them. Do you do it? Why or why not?" The whole group stared at TJ.

He chuckled. "Hell to the no. I wouldn't go anywhere near Vinny Mac…"

Cody rolled his eyes. "That was a quick answer." He pressed the spin button again. "Teddy!"

"Truth. I'm scared of what the dares could be." Ted answered.

Cody slightly blushed as he read. "Have you ever intentionally let someone see you nude or partially nude, but pretended that you didn't realize anyone could see? When, where, and who?"

Ted chuckled. "Yeah, that first time you walked in on my wasn't really an accident…"

"Teddy!" Cody yelled in embarrassment.

"You asked…" Ted shrugged.

Cody pouted and pressed the spin button again. "Cena…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Dare!" He excitedly yelled. "I'm not a pansy, like all of you."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Cody read. "Okay,… Kiss someone's butt…"

"Shouldn't be hard." Randy smirked. "You kiss Vince's ass all the time."

John just glared at him. "Who's the lucky one?"

Everyone laughed and said, "Randy."

Randy glared and snarled his nose. "I do not want him to kiss my ass."

"Too bad." TJ laughed.

"Kay, here." Randy says and pokes his butt out toward John. Who yanks down his pants laughing and plants a big sloppy kiss on Randy's ass.

AJ squealed and covered her eyes, "Eww, man booty!" everyone else was laughing.

"Least you saw the back and not the front." Justin yelled.

Cody died laughing, "Okay, next person." he hit the spin button, "Justin."

"Truth." Justin says shielding his eyes until Randy pulls his pants back up.

Cody read, "Have you ever had sex in public? If so where?"

"No!" Justin yelled, "That's gross."

TJ smirked, "It's actually not that bad."

"TJ!" Nattie yelled and smacked his arm.

Cody looked at the iPad. "Okay,… Oh no,… John again…"

"DARE!" Cena exclaimed happily.

Randy rolled his eyes. "No! Dare game is over for you! Only Truths!"

"Fuck that!" Cena yelled. "I SAID DARE!"

"Okay!" Cody looked at the iPad again. "Let the group blindfold you and then they walk past you. Every time you fail to guess who walked by, you lose a piece of clothes. You get to stop once you guess right twice."

"Let's do it!" Cena sat down in the middle of the floor. "Gimme Randy's pants!"

"NO!" Randy exclaimed. "My pants."

Ted grabbed a towel from a locker and tied it around Cena's head. "There ya go…"

As everyone stood up and got in a line to walk past Cena. The first two across were Cody and TJ who Cena both guess as AJ and Nattie, therefore losing his shirt and shoes. Then Ted walked by who his mistook for Justin, followed by guessing Evan right. Which resulted in him losing his pants. He guessed Randy after Randy took two steps in front of him signaling that the game was over.

"No pants Monday!" Cena exclaimed.

They all laughed except Randy and sat back in the circle, "Okay." Cody said and hit the spin button, "Randy."

Randy groaned, "Dare."

Laughing Cody read off, "Flip a coin. Heads you're topless, tails you're bottomless."

"Woo!" Cena yelled, "Let me flip the coin." he laughed.

Cena ended up flipping the coin and it landed on tails. Randy glared and stood up taking his pants off before sitting back down in his briefs.

"Let me hold on to your pants." John laughed out.

"No!" Randy said sticking them under him.

John chuckled, "You think that's gonna stop me?"

"On with the game." Cody said looking back to the IPad, "Oh man, it's my turn." he said clicking truth then read out. "Have I ever skinny dipped?" he blushed before nodding and clicking the spin button, "Kaitlyn."

"Let's go with dare." She smiled.

Cody sighed. "Okay, since Cena and Randy's came out so well…" He pressed the button. "Chose any color of clothing that you are currently wearing. All other players must remove the clothing of this clothing for 2 rounds. You must remove it for 5."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Um,…" She looked around the room at all the clothing everyone was wearing. "I'll go with… black."

Cody looked at her. "The color everyone is wearing…"

Cody sighed and removed his shirt as did Randy, AJ, Kaitlyn, and TJ. Ted let out a deep breath. "What's with the no pants thing?" He slid off his pants, Justin ended up in the same predicament. Evan was lucky enough to only have to remove his sneakers.

Nattie smiled. "I only wore pink and brown."

"Of course." Cody noted. He then turned to the iPad. "And it's Randy."

"Dare." he grumbled.

Cody read off, "Stick your hand in the toilet then get someone to lick it."

Randy smirked and got up walking into the shower area of the locker room, quickening his pace when John whistled.

Randy returned and held his hand out to John, "Here Cena, lick it."

"Did you piss on it?" Cena asked.

"Shit, I'll be back" Randy said and started to step back before John grabbed his wrist.

"Nu uh." Cena said and smirked licking all over Randy's hand paying extra attention to his fingers.

"Ew, gross let me go." Randy said and jerked his hand away then sat down.

Cody laughed then read off the next victim, "TJ."

"Truth."

"You guys are all such pansies. Come on TJ, you could get one and bang Nattie right here in front of all of us." Cena laughed out.

Randy chuckled, "Yeah, cause you'd so enjoy seeing that."

John smirked, "Nah, I'd rather you be down there." he winked.

"Truth! Truth! Truth!" TJ said.

"Are you loud during sex?" Cody asked.

TJ sighs, "That one sucked, no."

"I don't believe you prove it." Cena laughed.

"Yeah, I don't believe you either." Nattie said.

Randy laughed, "I think he wants you now, TJ."

Cody sighed and shook his head hitting the spin button, "Oh great, it's John again. Let me guess, dare?"

"Yes, dear." John smirked.

Ted glared, "You better back the fuck off, Cena."

"Challenge another player to a game of rock, paper, scissors, best of three rounds. Winner gets… the private of their choice sucked on for 15 seconds…."

"FUCK YEAH!" Cena stood up. "Come here RANDAL!"

Randy pouted. "But,.. UGH!" He stood up for the most important game of rock, paper, scissors ever.

Round one went to Randy as he beat Cena's rock. Cena picked up round two with paper. It all came down to round three. They tied about five times before Cena finally won with rock.

Randy stood in total shock. "Right here? In front of everyone?"

Cena nodded. "On your knees, the mighty Viper!" He laughed.

Randy bit his bottom lip. "Look away… Everyone shield your eyes." He slowly got on his knees. "Here goes all my pride…"

"You all ready lost that!" Cena yelled as he whipped his green briefs off. "Suck on that, BIOTCH!"

Randy gulped. "I hate this gay ass game." He slowly put his mouth around Cena's 'manhood.'

Cena stood and laughed for all 15 seconds as everyone stood and fount it hard to watch. After the fifteen seconds, Randy ran to the bathroom and began to wash his mouth out. Cena sat down pantless and underwear less. "I win."

Cody shivered. "Um, A-Aj.."

"Truth…" She said softly.

"What's you're favorite sexual position?" He read off.

AJ smiled. "Doggy! Wait,.. What?"

Everyone laughed and Randy slowly walked back in the room with shame and sat down.

Cena laughed. "Oh, you know you liked it!"

Cody pressed the spin button. "It's me again…" He sighed. "Have I ever given or received a rim job?" He looked around everyone in the room and blushed. "W-well,.. Yeah…" He quickly pressed the spin button again. "AJ!"

"Dare." she mumbled.

Cody read of chuckling, "Demonstrate how you would start to make love to the person to your left."

Cena grinned and started shifting over to AJ, "Nu uh." she said then grabs onto Justin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him passionately before pulling away, "Than they would take the lead." she said with a blush.

"Oh, so you like to be dominated?" Cena asked excitingly, "I can do that."

"Next is Nattie." Cody said before John could get any closer to AJ.

She thought for a while. "Dare." She smiled.

Cody look a little shocked but pressed the button. "Let the group decide who you take a shower with."

Cena raised his hand. "ME!" TJ grabbed the nearest boot, which belong to Ted, and chunked it at Cena. "Ow!"

"Fuck you…" TJ crossed his arms.

"It was just a suggestion…" Cena said.

Ted chuckled. "I think if don't pick TJ, they will both kill us…"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Agreed."

Nattie hugged TJ. "We were gonna do that anyway." She smiled.

Cody smiled. "Okay then,… TJ."

"Dare." he said hesitantly.

"Do a shot off of alcohol someone's chest."

"Oh, here I come." Cena laughed and scooted towards TJ.

TJ glared, "Don't come over here you horny bastard."

"I have beer." Ted mumbled before getting up.

"Grab the shot glass." Randy said but didn't move.

Ted handed both items to TJ who poured a shot then sat the glass on Nattie's chest, who was leaning back.

"No fair couples cheat." John grumbled and pouted.

TJ then put his lips around the rim of the glass leaning his head back drinking it.

"Evan you're next." Cody said.

Evan sat there for a minute then yelled out, "Truth, I don't want him," he points at John, "anywhere near me."

Cody read off, "What kind of music do you like to have sex to?"

"My theme song!" Evan yelled out the slapped his hands over his mouth with a blush realizing he actually said that.

Cody clicked the spin button, "Cena, you're next. Again."

"FUCKING DARE!" He looked at Cody waiting for his dare.

"Of course,…" Cody clicked the button. "Have one person toss you an apple or smaller sized fruit. If you miss, give a strip show to everyone there, all the way down to nudity."

Cena smiled. "Forget the fruit. I'm already naked!" He put on his dancing music and stood in the middle of the circle. "Enjoy the rattlesnake dance!" He tried to imitate a belly dance followed by the pop, lock it, drop it, the Solider Boi dance, and the Stinky Leg. "That's is how you do it!"

Cody kept his face buried in the iPad. "Okay,.. Aw, my turn…" he clicked dare then blushed a bright red.

"What is it?" Ted asks leaning over trying to read it.

"Umm.." Cody mumbled before reading out quickly, "Pick someone to give me a backwards piggy back ride. The group decides duration, clothing that stays on, and if I bounce while riding." before hiding his face in his hands.

"Get down to those undies boys." John laughed out.

"Go five minutes." TJ said.

"No." Nattie said, "Just thirty seconds."

"Oh and bounce" John added.

Cody blushed and stood up slowly taking his pants off, "I didn't say tease me." John pouted and received a glare from Ted who had already took his shirt off.

"Come on Codes, it ain't that bad." Ted said then squatted down and help Cody climb onto his back backwards.

He walked around the circle for thirty seconds while Cody held onto his sides and blushed bouncing.

When Cody got down he pressed the spin button and mumbled out, "Nattie." quietly.

"Dare." She smiled.

Cena glared at her. 'You're just saying dare because you get to do everything to TJ…"

Nattie shrugged. "So?"

Cody, still quite embarrassed, read off the dare. "Try and seduce the player to your right."

Nattie smiled at TJ. "Shouldn't be too hard…"

Cena pouted. "Still not fair…"

Nattie straddled her self on top of TJ and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was slightly blushed due to the fact of everyone around her watching the two. "Kiss me, you sexy candy panda." The two shared a passionate kiss.

Cena rolled his eyes. "Get a room!"

Ted glared at him. "You've had a blow job in front of all of us. They're just making out."

Cody chuckled. "Okay, AJ."

"Truth…" She said softly.

"Have you ever had sex on an airplane? If so, describe it." He looked up at her.

She went through a thought process. "I don't think so…"

Cody looked back down. "Dear Lord, not John again…" he didn't ask but simply pressed the dare button, "Take off all of your clothes and pick a partner," John smirked over at Randy and winked, "he or she must strip down also. The group molds you into a sexual position. Penetration is optional."

John grinned getting up and pulling Randy up with him. Randy yanks his arm away, "Do I have to?" Randy asked and received a nod fro John who started to pull down his briefs. "I can do it myself." he grumble before pulling of his briefs shamefully.

"I pick doggie style." AJ said with a smile.

Randy frowned and shivered slightly when John pushed him down onto his hands and knees before laying his body against the other mans making sure to touch as much skin to skin as possible.

"Hm, should I penetrate you Randal?" Cena smirked when Randy quickly shook his head and gets up looking over at Cody, who's face was hid in the iPad again. "Whose next?"

"TJ." Cody said without looking up.

TJ was still making out with Nattie and broke the kiss and look over at Cody. "What?"

Cody's face was still red from what he had just saw. "Truth or dare?'

"Dare." TJ said with no thought behind.

"Show the group how you would take off a girl's bra before sex by actually taking off one of the girls' in the group." Cody read off.

TJ smirked as he looked at Nattie. "That means you have to take your dress off."

Nattie blushed. "But,… can't I just unzip the top part?…"

"No, but I can." TJ answered back and then reached to the back of her dress to unzip it. He then slide her dress down far enough to where almost her full torso was showing. He grabbed the back of her bra and unclamped it.

Nattie blushed even more. "I-I don't know about this…"

TJ rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't be a baby." He quickly slide the bra off and Nattie covered her chest with her arms.

Cena ran over behind TJ. "Oh, c'mon Nattie! Everyone's seen my junk but you won't let anyone see your hooters? Really!"

TJ glared at him as did Nattie. They both quickly replied, "No."

Cena looked over at Cody. "That's not fair!" Cody didn't reply and looked back at the iPad.

Nattie looked at TJ. "Can you, maybe pull my dress back up?"

TJ smiled. "No."

Cody looked at Ted. "You're turn, Teddy."

Ted looked over at Cody and smiled, "Dare."

"It uh," Cody blushes before reading quietly to Ted, "It says to make l-love to someone in the room."

The whole time John was leaning closer trying to hear, "What's it say?"

"I got love and someone in the room," Justin said from his spot next to AJ.

"I see." John smirked, "So you two have to have sex in here."

Cody blushed and hid his face behind his hands, "It didn't say in here so if we're doing this it's gonna be in another room." Ted said looking over at Cody who nodded in agreement.

"Could I come with? We need someone to make sure you really fuck him." John said as Ted stood up.

Ted glared and offered his hand out to Cody to help him get up. "No! Come on baby." he said to Cody lifting the blushing man off the floor.

"T-Teddy." Cody whined slightly but went with Ted nonetheless.

"It's okay." Ted assured him as they walked out of the room and into another locker room locking the door behind them.

"I-I don't wanna do it with all of them in there knowing what we're doing." Cody said and sat down on the couch in front of a monitor with Monday Night Raw written across it.

Ted sat down next to him, "It's okay." he said softly, "They already know we have sex, they all do too."

"W-What if they're listening?"

Ted took a hold of Cody's chin with his thumb and fore finger turning the younger man's head to face him and looked him seriously in the eyes, "If there was even a slight chance they would be listening I would have said no to the dare. You know I wouldn't do that to you." he said then kissed Cody lightly on the lips.

He could literally feel Cody relax into his touch, when Ted found it safe he let go of the brunette's chin and pulled him closer.

Cody sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ted's neck. "Why are you so irresistible?"

Ted shrugged then smiled, "I don't know, baby." he said and slowly leaned Cody back onto the couch laying down on top of his younger lover.

"T-Teddy." Cody tried again.

"Sh, baby." the older male whispered kissing along Cody's neck, "Just be quiet and they'll never know."

Cody pouted, "You know I can't do that."

"Just try." Ted said before running his hands over Cody's torso.

Cody nodded as Ted's hands slowly made there way down his sides. The blonde rubbed his thumbs along the brunette's well defined hiplines and kissed his way down the other's chest. When he got to his lover's nipple he flicked the nub with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He sucked an nibbled on it until it was hard before showing the same attention to the other.

"T-Teddy, don't tease me." Cody whined and wrapped his legs around Ted's waist rubbing their clothed cocks together. "I want you."

Ted grinned down at the other man, "I know but we have time. Do you have any lube?"

"It's in there with th-them." Cody moaned out as Ted started to rock their hips together slowly.

Ted chuckles and started kissing Cody before slipping his tongue in the others mouth when he moaned. As Ted's tongue mapped out Cody's familiar mouth he hands were pushing the underwear Cody had on down his slim thighs. When it got to Cody's calves he took over and kicked them the rest of the way off.

Cody groaned into Ted's mouth which was swallowed down when he felt his hardness press against Ted's covered manhood.

Ted bit down his lover's neck and started sucking determined to leave a mark when he felt Cody's hands working his underwear down his strong legs.

It was when they were both completely naked and laying against each other that Cody realized they were only doing this because of a bet, "Teddy." he said worried then continued when Teddy answered him, "You're not just doing this because the bet, r-right?"

Ted looked up from the spot on the others neck he was working on and noticed Cody was really worried and upset, "No baby, of course not I love you, you know that. The only reason I agreed was because I wanted you so bad. I was jealous of everyone else getting to do stuff and we didn't." he kissed Cody softly on the lips, "I promise, I wouldn't never just sleep with you because of anything other than the fact that I love you."

"O-Okay." Cody groaned out, "I love you too."

Ted smiled and kissed Cody again before he put his fingers in his mouth. Cody smiled shyly at him and took his hand by the wrist and brought Ted's fingers into his own mouth. He closed his lips over the digits and swirled his tongue around them making sure there was enough saliva keeping eye contact with Ted the whole time.

When Ted found his fingers slick enough he pulled them back and trailed them down Cody's body. He swirled his index finger around the entrance of Cody's hole before taking Cody's lips and pushing it in.

After thrusting in and out a few times he pulled out completely and went back in with two this time. He thrusted them in and out twisting them. Ted smiled when he started to scissor his finger stretching the hole and Cody threw his head back moaning.

"T-Teddy please." Code begged.

"Just a sec." Ted answered and pushed another finger in doing the same as he did with the others.

Cody whimpered when Ted pulled his fingers away completely before groaning when he saw Ted spit in his hand and start to rub his saliva on his cock mixing it with pre cum.

Ted slowly lowered himself into Cody until he was balls deep. By the time he stopped for Cody to adjust they were bother breathing heavy and eyes were full of lust.

After a minute of sitting there Ted started to slowly thrust in and out of Cody, "G-God, Teddy. Go fast." Cody whimpered out wrapping his legs around Ted's waist pulling him closer and deeper inside of him.

Ted picked up the pace and thrusted deep and harder not slowing down, he grabbed Cody's already hard cock and stroked it in unison with his thrusts.

They kept up the quick pace until their orgasms took them together. Each of them shouting, "I love you." followed by the others name at the top of their longs.

When they were both finished Ted pulled out and fell down on Cody spent. "That was amazing, baby." he smiled kissing Cody sloppily on the mouth.

"Y-yeah." Cody agreed with a grin returning the kiss, "How are we going to go out there now?"

"Don't worry about them." Ted said with a smile and took his underwear cleaning both of them off before they both got up and got dressed walking out of the room hand in hand with Ted's underwear scrunched up in his other hand.

When they walked back into the room with their friends they were all smirking at their bruised lips, tousled hair, and Cody's slight almost unnoticeable limp.

"Come on Cody, you have to keep the game going." TJ said, "And we didn't let John leave the room, promise." he added.

Cody nodded and sat down slowly before getting the iPad and hitting the spin button, "Nattie."

"D-Dare…" She shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked while clicking the dare button.

Nattie was still in TJ's lap covering her chest. "It's c-cold."

"Oh, well,.. Um,…" Cody looked at the iPad. "Help another player take off their pants and underwear. Then take off your pants and underwear. Sit on that player's lap and make out with them for 20 seconds."

Nattie looked at TJ then back at Cody. "I'm not moving my hands." She pouted.

TJ rolled his eyes. "Nattie, You're not even wearing any pants. " He told her. "I'll take your underwear off for you." He smirked at her.

She blushed. "But, what about you?"

Cena sat down beside the two. "How about you stop being such a pussy and just move your hands! Everyone in here knows what boobs look like except maybe Cody."

Nattie glared a Cena. "Back away…" Cena just smiled and slowly walked off.

Nattie then sighed. "Only if we get to go somewhere private too…"

Cody smiled. "Sounds fair to me."

TJ picked Nattie up bridal style and took her into the room Cody and Ted had just left. Once the door closed, Nattie dropped her arms. After her and TJ had sat down, she smiled at hi. "Well then… take your pants off, tough guy."

TJ just stared at her. "I don't wanna." He slid his hands under her dress and slowly pulled her underwear off.

"Hey…" She mumbled. "I'm suppose to take your pants off, not the other way around."

He chuckled. "Oh, Nat-Attack. Just gimme a kiss."

She pouted and then wrapped her arms around his neck again and started to kiss her boyfriend. TJ slipped his tongue in her mouth leading the to play with each other's. TJ bit down on hers and started sucking her bottom lip. The were lip-locked for quite awhile.

During this time, TJ placed his hands on Nattie's leg and rubbed up and down her thigh. She was moaning and as sneaky as TJ was, he slid his hand closer and closer to her every time he rubbed her leg. One he got close enough, he let his fingers 'slip.'

Nattie jumped at first then glared at her boyfriend. "You little…" She hit his arm again. "Don't do that to me!" She pouted, stood up and pulled her dress back over her.

TJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

The two went back into the main room. Cody looked at them then back at the iPad. "Justin, your go."

"Dare." he mumbled unsure if he wanted to actually do a dare.

"Write a number on a piece of paper between one and the total number of players in the group. Each other player must now guess a number. The player that correctly guesses your number, they must masturbate you for five minutes. If no player guesses your number, you must masturbate yourself." Cody read off the iPad.

Justin wrote the number down and held the paper in his hand while everyone called out a number. They all knew who guessed it when Justin's mouth dropped open and his face turned red.

"What's your number?" TJ asked.

Justin looked at the floor and mumbled, "F-Four."

John smirked, "Finally I get some action." he said and walked over to Justin.

"P-Please leave me alone." Justin begged.

John simply shook his head and lifted Justin off the floor.

They walked out of the circle because Justin couldn't seem to move standing in front of all of them.

When they had their backs turned toward the group John unzipped Justin's pants and pulled his cock out then started stroking it slowly.

As the time went by Justin seemed to be getting into it and started to moan quietly into his hand that was over his mouth.

John chuckled and finished him off before the five minutes were up.

When they turned back to the group John was grinning and Justin was blushing like mad, but that didn't really matter cause no one was even looking at them, "K-Kaitlyn." Cody said quietly.

"Dare."

Cody nodded. "Perform a lap dance on a person of the opposite sex."

Cena smiled at her. "C'mon here on Johnny's lap."

Kaitlyn chuckled. "Uh, no…" She the stood up and went towards Randy. "I'll cheer ya up."

Randy sat there and watched as Kaitlyn preformed her dance. She wasn't a bad dancer, but she wasn't the best. Kaitlyn chuckled and then went back to her seat. "Tada!"

"I'm next." Cody said almost frightened to click anything but curiosity got the best of him and he clicked dare. "It says for me to give a strip tease down to my underwear and if anyone gives me a five I have to give them a lap dance." Cody said slowly with a blush.

John started to get his wallet from his pants on the floor, "I'll cut your balls of Cena if you don't put your money back up." Ted said angrily John simply raised his hands in defeat and dropped the pants.

Cody laid the iPad on the ground before standing up and someone started playing some music. He locked eyes with Ted then started to move his hips to the music in a circular motion.

He already had his shirt off so all he did was slowly unbutton and unzips his pants letting them make their way down his legs as he danced.

Once his pants were around his ankles he quickly pulled them up and sat back down hiding his face behind the iPad.

Ted patted his back and leaned over whispering, "How come you never dance for me?"

"I-I just did." Cody said quickly, "I wouldn't dance for anyone else in here."

Ted smiled an kissed Cody's head, "It was a very good dance babe."

Cody blushed and hit the spin button, "TJ."

"What?" TJ was once again teasing Nattie.

Cody glared at him. "Truth or dare, dumb ass."

"Oh yeah, Dare." He then went back to his teasing.

Cody clicked the button. "The group gets to decide who's privates you suck on for 30 seconds."

Cena slide over next to them. "I'm the group! It's me!"

TJ glared at him. "No, I'm the group…"

Nattie groaned. "I just put my dress back on…"

Cena smirked. "So, we do get to see your boobaliciousness."

Nattie smacked Cena as hard as she could. "No. No. No. No. NO!"

TJ pulled Nattie closer and slide one side of her dress down to reveal her left breast. Nattie blushed and quickly tried to cover up, but TJ's mouth got there first.

Cena sat Indian style with his arms crossed. "I'll never get to see any boobs, will I?"

"Teej,…" Nattie said shyly. "OW!" She yelped as TJ bit down and then pulled her dress back up. "That hurt!" She pouted.

"You'll live." He smiled.

Cody clicked spin, "Randy it's you again."

Randy sighed, "Dare."

"Group decides on two people's privates you have to grab through their underwear." Cody read off.

"Me!" Cena yelled standing up, "You can grab me with both hands." he smirked and winked at Randy's horrified expression.

"How about John and Evan?" TJ suggested. The entire group agreed.

Randy was standing in the middle of the circle with John and Evan in front of him. "But…John doesn't have any underwear on.." Randy mumbled.

"You'll just have to grab my junk straight up." John laughed out. "Evvy boy, take your pants off."

Evan shuttered and looked up at Randy then slowly pushed his pants down to his knees.

Randy stepped toward them and filled each hand with one of their privates as the door swung open. "Guys!" Mike Mizanin walked in. "I have to tell you what happened on the way…"

"It's not what you think!" Randy yelled out. Miz stood there shocked and then closed the door. "Fuck my life…"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave any dares you may want them to try next time and who else you'd want to see in the game. (Note: Cody, Ted, Justin, TJ, Evan, and Nattie will always be in the game.)**_


End file.
